Talk:Alamaan Insurrection
Are we just supposed to add to this one paragraph at a time, or discuss it on the blog first? Trulyrandom (talk) 21:33, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Discuss in blog and on chat, what I've added has been agreed upon. :P Ave Dominus Nox! (talk) 21:37, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Ok, Cherez. Trulyrandom (talk) 21:37, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Now please forgive me if i sound at all, cocky or rude, but the battle info-box template actually works really well the only issue with it is that you need a banner pic above each combatant force (an easy enough thing). it just surprises me to not see it there that's all 9Plaguenumber3 (talk) 01:56, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Bah, I'll keep the current one, put a lot of effort into it :P Ave Dominus Nox! (talk) 16:02, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Could I begin the start of my Brethren of Spites initial arrival in the system? No combat involved, just the arrival of the fleet. --Imposter101 (talk) 19:14, May 13, 2013 (UTC) When should we dicscuss it on chat? I just want to get my Iron Krakens Chapter involved. And can they board a Space Hulk? Slug gunner fan (talk) 19:34, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Is this okay? Arrival of the Brethren (0.55.M39-0.59.M39) The Brethren of Spite are pirates and corsairs, looking for vulnerable targets, unable to properly defend against their attacks. Detecting stray messages from the chaotic Alamaan sector, the Brethren quickly tracked down it’s location and set out on raiding and pillaging the sub sector for resources. Discovering that a company of Space marines had already arrived, the Brethren realised that they would have to fight for their quarry. A large fleet of around 20 varied warships was gathered, including the Brethren’s of Spites valued flagship, the Ark Mechanicus “Covenant of Sin”. The fleet would emerge from the warp on the edge of the sector, waiting for a time to strike. --Imposter101 (talk) 18:44, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Seems good, might want to change the date to 053.M39 - 059.M39 Since the time gap from the end of the Cleansing Faith to the Arrival of the Brethern seems like a bit much if you keep it at 055.M39 :P Ave Dominus Nox! (talk) 20:02, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Wait, I though that we where going to sort all this out on the blog first before making the page it's self. Trulyrandom (talk) 20:03, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :) Imposter101 (talk) 20:04, May 14, 2013 (UTC) @Truly: This is on the talk page, which is fine, we can discuss it here, on the blog, or in chat. @Imposter: No prob. :P Ave Dominus Nox! (talk) 20:05, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Alright should the ESAU or Regal fists come in independently and in what order or simultaneously? Also could the Schola Chaotica already have some or a agent amongst the rebels? Plaguenumber3 Plaguenumber3 (talk) 20:23, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh god, just noticed that. Yeah, might want to tone down the amount of ships in the fleet. Ave Dominus Nox! (talk) 21:45, May 14, 2013 (UTC) alrighty then i'm just going to post this right here as it's bouncing around in my head and then you can use it however yea want. (06XM39 planet vahhalier -i guess-) Over a decade of resistance to imperial rule had lead Vahhalier into a sharp military decay. It' s forces and command stretched to the limit. Early in the insurrection they had invited mercenaries of all kinds to serve on their side as they hoped to purge the corruption form the imperium. The most elite of the mercenaries to take up the banner of the Vahhalierie cause were the Adeptus Tactium who after the years of fighting wore on took on the role of advisers to the Vahhalier Dragoons. The imperial lines that year though had broken through the defense of the capitol and now tanks and enemy infantry were advancing upon the desperate defenders in the city. On advice of the Adepts the Dragoons prepared a final armored charge against the imperials in hopes of breaking through the enemies armor and into the poorly defended enemy rearline. As this advance began though the Adepts disappeared, even while tank formations battled runners from the officers returned to the capitol, enemy interference had disabled vox use, however upon returning these runners were not greeted by the cities citizens making way to overfilled shelters, nor the usual holy men on the streets shouting the emperor's blessings to those who fought to purify his empire. instead they returned to a command center filled with bodies each mutilated into cruel symbols, the cruel truth would become apparent as drop-ships bearing the marks of chaos descended from above, firing off strange containers each filled with a deamonic presence. The position of the imperial guard had suddenly changed, before their spies had told them of a coming rebel charge from the city and they had prepared their counter. But now deamon engines descended from above trapping their forces in the conflict. But even as artillery prepared to fire in support chaos forces descended upon them slaughtering, raping, or enslaving any they could, effectively destroying imperial command and supply. Within the confines of the 'Soulcaster' Ticious smiled, chaos had taken Vahhalier. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 05:22, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Involvement of the Iron Krakens (060-061.M39) Rage of the Nightchild Aboard the'' Derus Cerias'', the Iron Krakens advanced. For the first few hours of their mission, they encountered very little, the lack of contact with the various xenos known to inhabit the Hulk proving very unnerving. However, one of the Librarians aboard soon began registering a powerful Warp signature, and advanced towards the core of the Hulk. As they neared the centre of The Derus Cerias, they began to encounter increasing numbers of horrific aberrants, foul, chitinous warpspawn hungry for the beacons of soulfire locked within Power Armour and ancient Terminator Plate. Blasting and burning their way through the carpet of larval horrors covering the sufaces of the Hulk's innermost chambers and passages, the Iron Krakens soon reached the source of the infestation: a warp rift, spewing the unfiltered dross of Chaos into the monstrous, twisted blob of metal and warpflesh in the centre of the Derus Cerias ''and out into the vast Space Hulk beyond. The Nightchild, a Keeper of Secrets notorious among the Iron Krakens for the terrible tragedy it had inflicted on them two millenia earlier, was sitting on a warped throne below the rift. Upon seeing their most hated foe, they abandoned their silent, methodical way of fighting and unleashed their holy Bolter fire upon the depraved Greater Daemon. Arrival of the ''Midgard Serpent Meanwhile, out in the cold void, the Stehl Animus ''called other Clans for reinforcement, believing that the weeks of no communication were due to the deaths of their valiant Brothers. The Krakens' Battle-Barge ''Midgard Serpent deployed to the Alamaan subsector, but on arrival simply voxed, "We have our own problem, you're on your own." In fact the Midgard Serpent had strayed into the Brethren fleet, and was preparing to unleash its first barrage against the Withered Soul. Strayed in the Brethren's fleet? How do you stray into a fleet of 10+ armoured warships currently orbiting an occupied forge world? You also seemed to have forgotten the plan with the warp drive. So yeah, you can remove that bit with the Brethren Slugnugget. --Imposter101 (talk) 18:17, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Arrival of the Midgard Serpent ''(revised) Meanwhile, out in the cold void, the ''Stehl Animus ''called other Clans of their Chapter for reinforcement, believing that the weeks of no communication were due to the deaths of their valiant Brothers. The Krakens' Battle-Barge ''Midgard Serpent ''deployed to the Alamaan subsector, putting out a call to Imperial Navy assets in the area to join it, and on arrival prepared its cannons alongside the ''Stehl Animus ''for a month-long bombardment ''that would smash ''The Derus Cerias ''into nothing. (NB the navy arrive later, they just got the call, it's only the 2 mentioned SM vessels at this time)